emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7762 (2nd March 2017)
Plot Jimmy hasn't slept with worry fearing he has killed Rakesh and is nervous about what Rakesh will say if he comes round. Nicola tells him to say it was self-defence but Jimmy worries he'll go to prison and his children will grow up fatherless. Chrissie attempts to build bridges with Lawrence but he's not interested. Ronnie offers to accompany Chrissie to lunch instead and they settle on coffee and cake. Marlon appears at Tug Ghyll to find Carly's possessions strewed over the living area. He gifts Carly some bubble bath and wine to celebrate her moving into Tall Trees Cottage but realises something is up asks if she's having second thoughts. Carly explains living with the girls meant a lot and she hasn't even had a proper goodbye so Marlon suggests she has a send off with the girls tonight. Chas finds Adam outside Mill Cottage and asks if the police have any idea why Rakesh fell out the window. Chrissie calls round to the Mill to collect Ronnie and witnesses him handing keys to a man. Chrissie is suspicious when Ronnie rushes off. Priya tries to get the truth from battered and bruised Rakesh, fearing her husband may have tried to commit suicide. Rakesh spins her a tale that he was checking what had been done at the Mill and tripped. Jimmy and Nicola appear in Rakesh's hospital room and demand to know what Rakesh has said to the police. Chrissie returns to Home Farm and fills Rebecca in on what she saw at The Mill. Rebecca thinks she's seeing things. Lawrence announces he's changed his will; Ronnie will now get a quarter of everything. Charity tells Frank he's wasting himself on Megan. Chrissie is convinced there's more to Lawrence's will change and admits to Rebecca she's just bothered about the money. Lawrence rushes in and states someone has stolen a digger from outside Mill Cottage. Jimmy insists it was a misunderstanding and Rakesh suggests it's time to call things quits. Priya can't believing Rakesh is letting things go and decides to call the police herself. Jimmy pleads with Priya not to. Nicola warns Priya that if she calls the police everything will come out, including her involvement in the cover up of the insurance scam. Chrissie asks Lawrence if the digger theft could be an inside job and remembers she saw Ronnie giving a man some keys. Vanessa calls round at Mulberry Cottage to drop some of Johnny's old toys off for Dotty. Whilst there, she invites Laurel over to Tug Ghyll later. Chas visits Aaron and realises other prisoners know her son is gay. Jimmy is relieved Ronnie hasn't mentioned seeing him at the Mill. Lawrence proposes that he Ronnie retire to somewhere hot and reveals he has changed his will to include him. Ronnie is touched and insists he couldn't let him do that. Charity flirts with Frank and invites him through to the backroom. Carly's moving out party gets underway and Carly is put out that Vanessa has invited Laurel. Laurel tells Carly she feels awful for what happened but Carly lies she has forgotten about it already. Rebecca wants no part of Chrissie's plans. Nicola is still worried Priya will call the police. Jimmy is confident she won't although panics when he sees the police in the pub. PC Swirling asks Ronnie to come to the police station as new information about the digger has come to light. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh Guest cast *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook *Prison Guard - Patrick Lally *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Hotten General Hospital - Rakesh's room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *HMP Hotten - Visiting room, cells and corridor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,590,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes